


NOT a date.

by Enchanter



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sushi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanter/pseuds/Enchanter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa devises a plan to coax Rei into a date (or several) without him knowing what has happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOT a date.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autoeuphoric (FreezingRayne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/gifts).



It had been a really long day. Though Rei had been reading through so many books on how to make the perfect sushi and testing the recipes at home, it had still been a struggle. The first few attempts had not turned out the way he had wanted but finally, he was seeing some progress.  
   
It had been his idea. Rei wanted to prepare a meal for everyone and also give them time to reminisce about the old days. Even though it seemed like a selfless concept, it turned out to be for the best with all of the disasters that had occurred to get him along the way. Who ever knew a rice-cooker could be such a worthy adversary? Regardless, the sushi was soon to be complete, only needing to be rolled into completion.

Just as he had pressed the mat over the freshly pressed rice with filling inserted neatly, the door bell sounded and flinching he applied too much pressure and squished the roll perfect looking roll, dashing any hopes of it turning out at all. At once, a look of dramatised pain passed over his featured, looking as if he were going to cry at the attempt of making something so beautiful being dashed with such an untimely destruction. No, he could not allow this one fallen roll damn the rest of them from being rolled to perfection! Stay strong Rei, stay strong! Anyway, there was plenty of rice and seaweed left along with fillings, he could try a few other methods he had read about and perhaps even perfect his technique further. The last thing he needed was to sit in the corner and brood when his team mates were counting on him for delicious sushi. This had now become a mission, he would stun them with the sheer beauty and deliciousness of each roll, he would do it for their fallen comrade.   
   
With a prominent sigh, he lifted up a hand to guide bright red rimmed glasses further up the bridge of his nose, walking toward the door. Though he was expecting to see everyone, instead he was faced with only Nagisa standing at the door with both hands behind his back and that rather prominent smile. Perhaps his mental monologue had kept them waiting so long that they had abandoned the idea of dinner?   
   
Before the assessment of their lack of presence could be continued, Nagisa's hands shifted in front of him to reveal a large bouquet of blue Iris, something that was sure to stop even the most potent brainiac in his tracks. Smooth move Nagisa, suddenly thoughts of the missing team members were all but forgotten while this new conundrum was assessed.   
   
An eyebrow rose slowly. Rei's eyes were captivated as he remained silent, examining the sheer beauty of each flower with great delight. No, there was no time to admire such a thing right now, there were questions, many, many questions.  
   
“Why are you giving me flowers, Nagisa?”

Though Rei had tried to look unaffected, he seemed to forget showing great interest in the first place could not be overshadowed by feigned lack of interest, only accentuated by it.   
   
“Oh these? They aren't for you, they are for the table! I thought if we had something nice to look at it would complement and enhance the flavor of the food.”

   
Rei gave Nagisa an odd, half disbelieving look but accepted the flowers regardless. However, it was strangely ironic that the flower represented 'hope'. Just what could Nagisa be hoping for? For Rin not to overshadow him? Was that it? It was the first time they would all be eating together, it made perfect sense and without giving it more thought, Rei felt a sense of appreciation for the flowers, eager to use them as the centrepiece to their dining experience.   
   
“Oh... Of course! It makes perfect sense. Setting the scene for the meal, just like a restaurant.”  
   
There was a victorious glint in the blond's eyes as he stepped inside closing the door behind him as he removed his shoes. Yes, phase one was complete. The flowers had been accepted quite easily which clearly showed that Rei was willing for phase two. There was no way he could make any other assumption. Nagisa had absolute confidence in Rei's intelligence, how could Nagisa ever know that his team made had missed the hint? Surely it would be clear to all that he had no choice in the end but to give in to Rei's acceptance of his advances, it was only logical, after all. Yes, Nagisa was truly the most evil man in the water. Cunning hidden by cuteness. No one would ever know the extent of his deviousness.

“Yep! Are you still making it, Rei-chan?”

Following the taller male back into the kitchen with a spring in his step, the blond tried not to make it too obvious as those eyes were carefully taking in the sight of his team mate from behind. Sometimes being able to peak at something secretly that was covered was even more sensual than gazing at the underneath.  
   
The taller swimmer returned to his work station for the evening in Haru's kitchen and carefully laid out another square of seaweed, capturing the rice to pat it down into place with such perfect technique, the rice easily yielding against the touches of those fingers that exhibited such skill. The blond leaned in close from behind, a rather excited look on his face to distract the other male, moving in as close as he could to inhale Rei's scent. 

“Amazing!”  
   
Of course, Rei was easily distracted by the praise, smiling to himself confidently as he arranged the smoked salmon and avocado filling with the perfect amount of mayonnaise while the blond watched, all too eager to show off his skill. After all, he had studied quite hard and expected nothing but perfection from his efforts.   
   
“Of course. What else would you expect? My technique is 100% perfect; there is not a single flaw in my stroke.”  
   
While speaking of his flawlessness, Rei started to roll the mat over to encourage the seaweed to roll, gazing at Nagisa as he offered a look of absolute confidence, the expression of his team mate somewhat concerned as he pointed down at the sushi, obviously in sheer awe of his perfect rolling skills. Who would not want to stop for a moment to admire it?

“Ahh.. Rei-chan..”  
   
After a long moment, the prominently proud lavender eyes gazed down to see rice spilling out from either side of the mat, quickly moving his hands it became all too apparent that he had, again, applied too much pressure due to this distraction and in front of Nagisa he had shamed himself. 

There was silence, and then the ex-track team member parted his lips as if to say something but his lip soon quivered and mouth closed once again. Making a move to find that faithful corner to brood in, the butterfly soon found himself trapped against the smaller frame of the penguin with two slender arms reaching in between his own to capture around his waist firmly, forcing an obvious blush to surface on Rei's cheeks as their bodies pressed together. 

How do you like that, Rei? I hope you like the taste of phase two.

“Nagi...”

Immediately he was cut off, the tenseness recognised.

“This should keep you steady while you roll it. It is an ancient method used by my family for generations when rolling sushi. You need to keep your torso as straight as possible even when leaning in to roll the sushi forward. It makes it PERFECT every time, just try it. It works.”  
   
Gulping heavily, the lavender eyed male considered the possibility of this commentary being false. However, it was coming from his team mate and he had read stranger things that had worked in the past. Besides, what other motivation could Nagisa possibly have than to assist him? No matter what it was, the blond always seemed to go out of his way to assist Rei to get his methods to work. Like that time that he had suddenly appeared in the dressing room right behind him with both hands on his hips to carefully explain how he needed shorts that were just that little bit tighter for their running exercises so that the wind resistance would not disrupt his speed. There was never a moment when Nagisa was not looking out for him. The careful consideration and time he took to watch Rei from every angle to perfect his techniques seemed endless.

“Alright, I have never thought of such a thing, but you cannot disprove a method without first testing it I suppose.”  
   
This was the perfect chance, leaning in Nagisa narrowed those eyes allowing his true nature to come out, such want hidden within such a cute facade only able to be set free when no one could see it. Even with Rei so close, his voice was completely normal, not hinting in the slightest to that look of absolute, obsessive want.   
   
“That is RIGHT Rei. Just don't forget to keep your back straight when you roll forward and incline your hips back.”  
   
Though there was much nervous curiosity encouraging Rei to question this logic, he found himself pressing forward to spread the rice on top of the seaweed before adding each filling with care, all focusing on the task at hand, now able to feel Nagisa's arms tightly around him, not needing to turn to look at him every few moments to make sure he was paying attention. Eyes did waver, however, for but a moment as if to instinctively seek the blond's guidance before the butterfly turned his attention back to the sushi mat, holding his breathe while rolling, slowly letting it out as every strand of the sushi mat rolled over perfectly. 

Still, he was not out of the woods just yet... Pulling the mat back, Rei closed his eyes, not wanting to look, fearing that yet again he had proven to be a failure. Yet as he slowly opened one of those eyes, the second soon flew open to assess the vision before him.

“Its.. Its.. PERFECT!”  
   
There were stars in those eyes as Rei admired his handiwork. Never had there been a roll of sushi so perfectly balanced, or wonderfully rolled into just the right shape of pure beauty. The act had been beautiful and now the product was beautiful. Without Nagisa, how could he ever achieve the true beauty he ached to see in everything he did?  
   
Now it was time, all or nothing. Phase three... Initiate!  
   
“I told you. But it is very hard to keep it up without CONSTANT practice. Say, once a week, at my place?”  
   
Rei nodded in appreciation, still fascinated by what they had accomplished together. That Nagisa, he was always so kind, and caring, always thinking about Rei first, only ever having the intention to help him.

And with that, it was a success. Not only had he made the perfect pass, confirmed physical contact to be appropriate and set a time and a place for regular dates to take place, but the most important step towards total Rei domination had been put into effect. A complete false sense of security that would lead him right toward his original goal. 

Ever since that first glance he knew, and no one escapes Nagisa's grasp... No one.  
 


End file.
